Redención
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Spoilers del final de la serie. Después de más de veinte años internada en un centro de salud mental, la visita de alguien inesperado le dará una nueva oportunidad a Azula. Oneshot. Regalo para neurona muerta.


**Disclaimer:** Avatar: the Last Airbender no es mío y yo no gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Regalo para neurona_muerta, por el San Drabbletin de LiveJournal. Los versos del principio son de la canción que pusiste, he tratado de inspirarme en ellos :) El fic no es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste, aunque no coman paella ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Less daunting as team<em>

_You, unlikely king by my side_

_And me, so much better for trusting you"_

_**I remain, **_**Alanis Morissette**

**Redención**

Una mujer de treinta y tantos, con el pelo largo y negro como el azabache, haciendo contraste sobre su traje blanco, entró en la sala y se sentó frente a él.

–¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Azula, con el ceño fruncido.

Sokka torció la boca. No esperaba que ella le recordara, por supuesto.

–Yo... Me llamo Sokka. Era amigo de tu hermano.

Ella lo miró con una expresión insondable en la cara, y durante un buen rato permaneció en silencio. Tenía algunas arrugas, y unas ojeras que delataban que no había tenido una vida fácil, pero aún había belleza en sus ojos oscuros.

–Yo no tengo ningún hermano –dijo al fin.

Sokka alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaba. No es que estuviera muy al tanto de la vida de Azula, pero tenía entendido que su hermano no había dejado nunca de visitarla. Suspiró. Había venido a entregar un mensaje, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

–Azula... Tu hermano Zuko ha muerto. Lo siento mucho.

Ella no se inmutó. Continuó observándolo fijamente, como calibrándolo. El silencio era tan tenso y espeso que Sokka se sentía enormemente incómodo, y no únicamente porque estuviese de pie. Ya estaba empezando a creer que Azula se había convertido en una estatua, cuando ella habló:

–¿No me has oído? –dijo, y Sokka pudo intuir un resquicio de su antigua mezquindad colándose en su voz–. Yo no tengo ningún hermano.

Y dicho esto se levantó.

–Guardia. Quiero irme.

El guardia que estaba en la sala miró a Azula, y luego a Sokka, interrogativo. El guerrero asintió. No tenía sentido forzar las cosas.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Azula estaba sentada en su cama blanca, observando las paredes blancas de su habitación, cuando el guardia del centro de salud mental abrió la puerta.

–Tienes visita.

Rokko, se llamaba. De la Nación del Fuego. Azula no sabía qué edad tenía, pero era viejo. Había estado allí incluso más tiempo que ella. Llevaba un uniforme también blanco, como todo en aquel lugar, a juego con su pelo y su barba. Era la única persona a la que Azula _toleraba_ en ese nido de locos. Quizá porque hablaba poco. O porque le ponía de vez en cuando un extra de carne en la comida.

Azula siguió a Rokko por los pasillos del centro, hasta la sala común. Hacía casi cinco años que le dejaban ir allí para recibir a sus escasas visitas. Por lo visto "ya no representaba un peligro para el resto de internos", le había dicho el director del centro. Como si a Azula le importara lo más mínimo recibir visitas en un sitio que en otro. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que llevaba allí encerrada más de veinte años.

Cuando entraron, lo vio. Aquel hombre fornido con coleta y uniforme azul que había venido el otro día. Sokka, le había dicho que se llamaba. Le habría pedido a Rokko que la llevara otra vez a su celda, pero no todos los días se le presentaba la oportunidad de cambiar el blanco de su pared por el blanco de las paredes de la sala común. Se sentó en la mesa en la que ya estaba colocado Sokka, ignorando las miradas de los demás pacientes y sus visitantes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó ella–. ¿Se ha vuelto a morir un hermano que no tengo? –concluyó, sarcástica.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sokka sonrió de medio lado.

–Si te digo que sí, ¿te quedarás más tiempo que la otra vez?

Habría que haber sido muy perspicaz para captar el leve movimiento que hicieron las comisuras de Azula, casi como si hubiera estado a punto de _sonreír_.

–Es posible –respondió ella–. Pero no esperes que te dé conversación.

Sokka esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Fantástico. Por eso he traído esto.

Y sacó de su bolsa un tablero plegable de Pai Sho.

–¿Jugamos?

Azula lo observó detenidamente. Su sonrisa parecía sincera. Demasiado alegre, para su gusto. Y no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que hubiera venido a visitarle sin motivo aparente. Ella era Azula, antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego. No tenía amigos. Ni los necesitaba.

–¿Por qué? –dijo ella.

Sokka frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque es divertido! –dijo, con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

–No –respondió ella secamente–. ¿Por qué has venido a verme? ¿Y por qué crees que voy a pasar mi tiempo contigo?

Sokka cesó de sonreír, y miró hacia los lados. Después la miró a ella. Dejó la frente laxa y entornó los ojos, en una mueca de sarcasmo.

–Bueno, no parece que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

Azula estuvo a punto de sonreír otra vez. Aquel hombre sería asquerosamente risueño, pero al menos sabía cómo responder.

Y sin decir nada más, movió la primera ficha.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sokka continuó visitándola durante aquel año, todos los martes, puntualmente. No hablaban demasiado, excepto para intercambiar comentarios mordaces acerca de lo extremadamente malo que era Sokka jugando al Pai Sho, a lo que Sokka contestaba que no es que fuera malo, es que le dejaba ganar. Ninguno de los dos hacía mención de Zuko, o de Aang, o de la situación en la que estaba el mundo. Sólo jugaban. Sokka reía a menudo, y Azula... casi reía. Con demasiada frecuencia, en su opinión.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Era martes. Azula caminaba en círculos, encerrada en su habitación. No es que estuviera impaciente porque Sokka viniera. Como él mismo había dicho, ella sólo jugaba con él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero... pero. Había un pero. Sabía que era algo patético, pero se había dado cuenta, a su pesar, de que aquellas visitas eran lo único bueno que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Puede que incluso Sokka le cayese bien."No", se dijo. Podía estar encerrada allí, podía estar completamente loca y todo lo que ellos quisieran, pero no se estaba ablandando.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado el hecho de que nunca reinaría. Había aceptado su derrota. Incluso había renunciado a usar el fuego, más por obligación que por voluntad propia. Pero si algo se había prometido, es que nunca se convertiría en una blandengue como su hermano Zuko. Como su padre, que había sido derrotado por el Avatar. Porque lo recordaba todo, por supuesto que lo hacía. Recordaba incluso a Sokka. Había estado loca. Aún lo estaba. Le habían drogado, sedado, interrogado, tratado con mil y un tratamientos. Pero no habían podido hacerle olvidar.

Por desgracia.

Rokko se asomó por la puerta.

–Tienes visita.

Pero esta vez no era Sokka. Era el Avatar.

Azula se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido.

–No te vayas, Azula. Me envía Sokka –dijo Aang, con voz calmada.

Eso la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta, pero no se movió del sitio. El Avatar se acercó a ella.

–¿Te importa si nos sentamos? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Y no supo si fue la expresión en su cara, o la gravedad de su voz, pero Azula terminó acompañándolo a la mesa. Le hubiera gustado decirle que la dejara en paz, que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escucharle. Pero uno de los inconvenientes de vivir encerrada es que siempre tenía tiempo. Demasiado. Además, el hecho de que viniera de parte de Sokka... Le hacía pensar que a lo mejor le había pasado _algo_. Algo _malo_. Ese pensamiento hizo que una sensación opresiva se instalara en su pecho.

–Iré al grano –comenzó Aang–. Sokka me habló acerca de ti, y de las visitas que te había estado haciendo. Me dijo que estás mucho mejor, y que quizás sería una buena idea sacarte de aquí.

La mujer tuvo que contener una mueca de asombro. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pero enseguida cambió la expresión de su cara por una de escepticismo.

–¿Y por qué ahora? Llevo aquí encerrada más de veinte años, Avatar. Desde que tenía catorce. ¿Por qué me ofrecéis esto ahora? ¿Es que lo hacéis para sentiros mejor? No necesito vuestra caridad, gracias –concluyó, con más amargura de la que hubiera deseado.

El Avatar no dio muestras de verse afectado, aunque sus ojos reflejaron cierto cansancio.

–No es caridad, Azula. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

–¿Incluso yo? –dijo, con resentimiento–. ¿Incluso la malvada, la loca de Azula?

Esta vez, Aang la miró con desafío.

–Incluso tú, Azula. Pero no te preocupes. No tienes que responder ahora. Si quieres salir, sabes que yo tengo el poder para concedértelo. Y si no, siempre te puedes quedar aquí –Se levantó –. Piénsalo. Puedes decírselo a Sokka el próximo martes.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El próximo martes llegó antes de que Azula hubiese tomado una decisión. Siempre había pensado que iba a pasar allí el resto de su vida. Pero ahora, esta nueva propuesta abría ante ella todo un mundo de posibilidades y, aunque le costara admitirlo, no estaba preparada para eso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel centro. Tanto, que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de abandonarlo, se daba cuenta de la dependencia que había desarrollado por aquellas paredes blancas. Eran su prisión, sí. Pero también eran su protección.

–Estás muy callada hoy –dijo Sokka, moviendo una de sus piezas sobre el tablero.

Azula casi sonrió, a pesar de sus tribulaciones. Sabía que Sokka sólo se lo decía para hacerle hablar. Para que le contestara a la proposición del Avatar. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio. Sokka, sin embargo, volvió a hablar.

–He hablado con el director. Me dijo que podrías salir de aquí si estabas bajo vigilancia.

–¿Acaso no estoy ya aquí bajo vigilancia? –dijo ella, sin poder contenerse.

Sokka le dirigió una mirada intensa.

–Yo me he ofrecido voluntario.

–¿Para vigilarme?

–No. Para vivir contigo.

Azula lo observó con incredulidad durante unos instantes.

–¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero vivir contigo?

Sokka puso una mueca sarcástica, aunque parecía a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

–Bueno, no parece que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

Ella se quedó muda, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Está bien, Sokka –dijo, al rato–. Me iré a vivir contigo el día que tú me ganes al Pai Sho.

Él sonrió de medio lado. Parecía más que dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lo había hecho. Le había ganado. Le había costado más de un año, pero lo había conseguido.

Y allí estaba ella, en la mesa de la sala común donde siempre se sentaban, incrédula, mientras Sokka la miraba con expresión triunfante.

–Creo que vas a tener que dejar este lugar, Azula.

Ella frunció los labios. No sabía si se sentía aliviada, o asustada. No obstante, no pensaba dejar traslucir esos sentimientos.

–Bueno, nunca he sido una persona a la que se le dé bien cumplir sus promesas. Así que no tengo por qué hacerlo. No debiste haber confiado en la loca de Azula, Sokka.

Sokka alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Sabes lo que yo creo, Azula? Que no estás tan loca. ¿Y sabes qué más creo?

–¿Que esa ridícula coleta te queda bien?

–Que te mueres de ganas por venir conmigo, pero que sólo te estás haciendo la dura –sentenció él, ignorando su pulla.

Azula lo odió. Lo odió por ser tan risueño. Lo odió por ganarle al Pai Sho. Lo odió por saber exactamente cómo se sentía. Y, sobre todo, lo odió porque aquella ridícula coleta le quedaba condenadamente bien.

–Todavía no puedo entender por qué quieres que viva contigo.

–Bueno, Azula, pensé que serías más perspicaz –dijo Sokka, y ella le miró con ira mal contenida–. Pensé que después de venir durante dos años seguidos a verte todas las semanas, ya te habrías dado cuenta.

–¿De qué? –soltó ella, desafiante.

–De que te quiero.

Azula se quedó muy quieta, como esperando que él se riera y dijera que todo era una broma, pero Sokka permaneció igual de serio que antes. Al cabo de un rato de intercambiar miradas en silencio, Sokka habló, animado, haciendo caso omiso de la tensión en el ambiente.

–¿Te hace otra partidita de Pai Sho? A no ser que tengas miedo de que vuelva a ganarte.

Volvieron a jugar, y Sokka volvió a ganar. Pero esta vez, no fue porque hubiera mejorado con el juego. Fue porque Azula estaba demasiado impactada como para pensar con claridad. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía "Te quiero" y, francamente, no sabía cómo tomárselo.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le costó dos meses más decidirse. Dos meses más de visitas, de partidas sin hablar. De miradas que no decían nada y lo decían todo. De sarcasmos y pullas y cosas de esas que a los dos se les daban de maravilla.

Pero al final, había decidido salir. Atravesó la valla del centro de salud mental, con Sokka a su lado, después de casi treinta años. Pensó que era una tontería, pero hasta el aire que respiraba se le antojaba distinto.

Y, mientras navegaban en el barco que la llevaba hacia su nueva vida, mientras dejaba que Sokka le agarrara de la mano, sintió algo de miedo. Le avergonzaba sentir eso, pero también pensó que, si lo tenía a él a su lado, el miedo no le importaba tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No sé si me ha quedado muy bien, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie. Si hay alguna incongruencia con el canon, es porque hace tiempo que no la veo. He tratado de buscar información por internet, pero seguro que se me ha pasado algo.

Los comentarios, críticas y/o halagos siempre son bienvenidos :)


End file.
